DC: 2011-08-08 - A Boy and His Dog: Kon-El Returns
The lounge is mostly quiet, the only sound coming from the TV, the room almost fully empty save for one. Cassie has claimed the couch and laid out along it, semi-watching xXx but not even Vin Diesel can hold her attention this afternoon. Truth of the matter is that she's moody thanks to recent interactions and hasn't been fit to be around, hence her being here. Alone with the movie and her snacks. And drink. Drink is important. There's a slight whoosh in the air, barking, and a "Whoa, boy!" A familiar voice, at that. And then Cassie Sandsmark finds herself with a lapful of dog licking her face, wagging his tail, before bounding off onto the floor, worrying the bag full of snacks, and diving in nose-first. A moment later, a muscular, well-built boy -flies- in, landing with a tip-tap against the ground, and looking at Cassie nervously, hand behind his head. "Hi," Kon-El says, unsure what he should say, as the dog looks up between the two of them and thumps his tail against the ground, causing the floor to tremble a little. Cassie's calm is utterly, thoroughly, totally shattered when she's jumped on, the blonde having been caught in a semi-doze which means Krypto is able to get in a good slobbering or two before she gets with it enough to figure out what is going on. "H-hey," she laughs while scrubbing both hands over the super-pooch's ears, genuinely happy to see the canine. "Where is your master, huh?" That's asked just before Kon comes in himself. The smile doesn't fade and in fact brightens a bit more but, like him, she's a bit nervous upon seeing him and she blushes. "It's been a long time," she says lamely. "Um, yeah, long time," Kon-El says, scratching his chin, and failing to note as the dog, taking advantage of the lack of attention being paid to him, dives nosefirst into the snacks once again, this time eating. Glad to have the distraction of what to say, Kon dives for the dog. "Whoa, hey! Stop that!" Krypto, however, has other thoughts, as he leaps up over Kon, floats there and barks once, leaving Kon grabbing a bag of potato chips just a bit too hard. POP! goes the bag, sending potato chips flying across the floor. Leave it to Krypto to try and... well, hell. Just what is he trying to do? Grunting, Cassie gets up and moves to the closet where the broom and dustpan is, the latter item held out to Kon when she approaches him. "Hold this, hmmm?" There's something she wants to do, that being hug the hell out of the clone, but she's not sure how such would be received and therefore she holds back. "How are you?" Apparently being over-excited being in a new place, that danged dog! The dog bounds down, frolicking across the carpet, and runs, causing a "Krypto! Bad dog! SIT! SIT!" and an exasperated sigh from Kon as the dog refuses, bounding behind Cassie. Glancing up from Cassie's legs, not sure how to react, Kon takes the dustpan gingerly, avoiding direct contact as though he were afraid. "Good," he says awkwardly. "I, um... spent time at the Kents' just, well... school and everything. You know how it is." The chips get swept up quickly, Cassie doing a good job but a hurried one as she doesn't want to let the pup eat any. Dogs tend to hurk when they eat stuff they shouldn't and that's a mess she does not want to have to clean up. "School's been going alright for you?" Small talk is so difficult at times when it's being made under good circumstances but now? Oy. This is so difficult! Looking behind her at one point, she frowns and whispers to Krypto, "If you sit I'll take you out for a wa... fly. I know where a gourmet dog bakery is." Krypto only bounds around more, being excited at being brought to a -new- place. Kon quickly hands Cassie the dustpan, grunting an "It's all right," as he tries to grab Krypto by the collar. "Bad dog!" he exclaims in a firm voice, but Krypto bounds to the side, wags his tail, and leaps up into the air, flying around. "I'm sorry, he's not usually like this," Kon says as he times it, watches Krypto circle around and around... and then dives to try and grab him. The problem was, the dog wasn't in the mood to be caught, thinking it was a game, and zigged when he was expected to zag. And instead of grabbing an armful of dog, here comes Kon flying at Cassie. Look out! Cassie meeps. Yes, she actually makes the sound before she drops the broom which clatters noisily upon the floor. Now, here's the funny thing. She could move out of the way, yes? She has the dexterity and speed of a demi-goddess, after all. But she's too shocked by the sight of Superboy coming at her and is still a bit thrown off of her game thanks to his sudden arrival, it making her unable to do anything but stand there. At least she manages to brace herself before the inevitable happens. Wrapping his arms around Cassie to brace for impact, Kon manages to twist slightly so that she doesn't -have- to take the brunt of impact all by herself. Landing on his side, Kon grunts, trying to twist so -he- ends up on the bottom and so Cassie won't have to be hurt. It takes him a minute before Kon stares wide-eyed up with those blue eyes at Cassie. "Are you okay?" he asks with a rising tone of panic and concern. It's been a while since she last found Kon's arms drawn around her but she can't enjoy it at first, Cassie too concerned with how much it's going to hurt when they impact with the hard floor instead. Color her shocked when she finds herself atop of him instead of colliding with tile, the blue eyes he's gazing into wide with a mix of shock and fear. "Oh..." Looking down, she blushes and a soft, giddy giggle sounds from her. "Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly aware he's holding her closer than he should, Kon quickly removes his hands from around her back, placing his hands to the sides to slowly push himself back up if he's even allowed to sit up. "I'm sorry," he begins, trying to remain calm. Kon's allowed to sit up but not get up entirely as Cassie slides down some, now straddling his legs unless he makes her move. "It's okay." Sighing, she reaches over her torso with her left arm, hand curling about the upper span of the right limb as she looks at him. "I'm sorry too. For not calling, I mean. I just... thought you'd need your space. You know?" As long as Kon keeps his hands to the side, there's little chance of hurting her, apparently. "I... well," he begins. And then he takes a deep breath. "I should've called too, I mean... you know. I didn't... I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. After... after that." He hesistates, before adding, "But Ma said I should go visit everyone. That I'd been hiding long enough." "I... did. I..." Sighing again, Cassie grins as much as she can, the gesture timid coming from her. "Look. It's alright. We all understand... I know you didn't mean to. It just... it was out of your control." She purses her lips and looks at him, her eyes finally able to meet his again. "Are you alright now, though?" Kon looks at Cassie, tilting his head to study her. "Tired," he admits. "You know I would never hurt you, would I?" he asks in that hopeful teenager way. As though the world could ever consist of absolutes, of definitive 'forevers' and 'nevers'. "But you did," Cassie points out gently before doing what she wanted to before, that being giving Superboy a hug. A quick one for now since she's still not sure what going through his head. And hers, for that matter. "But it wasn't your doing which is the important thing to remember. Hmm. You hungry?" Still nervous, she stands and goes to the small kitchen area, hoping he'll let her make him something to eat so she can do something to get rid of all this energy! "Woof!" exclaims the dog, swooping after her and panting. The sound of a refrigerator meant food, and the dog lands on the counter, watching Cassie with a hungry look. Kon sits on the ground for a bit, wrapping his arms around his knees and regarding the back of Cassie for a moment, before standing up, walking over, and then wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her, resting his chin on her shoulder. "... yeah, I guess I am. How about we just go out and get a pizza?" And if she turns her head to look, she'll be met by a glimmer of the wide grin she should remember well enough, one that becomes more sincere. Cassie smiles a bit, feeling better when he actually holds her, it getting her to calm some. "Let me get Krypto a snack before we go." A pack of hot dogs is pulled out from the fridge and a couple are pulled out, the meaty treats then held out to the dog. "Krypto, can you stay here and behave yourself while Kon and I go out and talk? There will be more treats for you if you be good." Yes, she's totally under the impression that Superboy's canine companion understands. Krypto wags his tail, immediately latching onto the hot dogs and wolfing them down in a hurry. He licks his chops, looks up at Wonder Girl, and then sits down on the ground, panting. Kon looks slightly crestfallen. "I think he listens to you better than he listens to me," the Boy of Steel admits ruefully, before cracking a much wider grin. "Come on, Cass, last one there pays!" And without so much as a 1-2-3, Kon flies out the room, the beginning of a laugh trailing behind him. Cassie winks to the pup before shrugging. "He knows who spoils him rotten with treats and who doesn't yell at him when he's bad...." She watches as Superboy darts off before she can finish what she was saying, it getting her to groan. "Figures... he's still a smart ass." Grinning, she flies off after him, yelling at him to wait up once she's out the window. Laughing, Kon slows down just enough to let Cassie fly alongside him, and lets her lead the way towards the pizza place, seeing as it'd been a while since he went. Watching the two people fly away, Krypto decides he's been sitting long enough, and flies right after them, barking all the while. The resulting barking has Kon looking backwards before smirking at Cassie. "You were saying...?" "Well... he's excited. Don't fault him for wanting to be with us," the blonde says while smiling, not put out by the fact that their pizza date is now a threesome thanks to the dog having decided to invite himself. "This is nice," she says afterward, going as far as to allow herself to drift a bit closer, wanting to be nearer him since it's been forever. There's a slight moment of hesitation as Cassie flies closer, but then Kon grins, and moves closer on his own, affecting a casual attitude as he turns to his side, rests his cheek against his hand, and floats along. "Nice? A pizza is nice? You're such a cheap date. Shouldn't you be wanting more?" There's only the slightest bit of nervousness in that voice, and a great deal of puffery involved in those words. Cassie shakes her head, smiling softly. "Being with you is nice," she explains. "I've missed you. Things just felt so gloomy without you." She reaches over to poke him on the arm. "But pizza is good, too. Really didn't have much to eat so far. I feel like I could inhale an entire pizza like Bart does." Kon chuckles, turning over to fly more conventionally. "I missed you too. I spent way too much time trying to decide if I should pick up the phone and call." As he lands in front of the pizza place, Kon reaches out to help Cassie land as a sudden impulse hits him. And then, embarassed, he dismisses it with a quick "So how's everyone else?" as he puts his hands back to his sides. Why didn't this outfit have pockets? "Uh... sure." Now the Boy of Steel looks embarassed. Why -did- he even offer his hand? He didn't want -anyone- to think he was being sappy or anything. Lining up behind the line at the pizza stall, the Boy of Steel smiles at the other patrons who are starting to gawk, before waving a hand. "Look, I just want to get some pizza with Wonder Girl. Is it all right if we...?" TWITTER @enttonite ZOMG SUPERBOY WONDERGIRL HERE LOOK! *PICS* "Yup. This is what I thought would happen," Cassie says while looking around, giving those who are gawking, tweeting and taking pictures a bashful smile. "Let's get our lunch and get somewhere quiet," she says while talking out of the corner of her mouth in a whisper, Kon being able to hear her and no one else as she says it so quietly it is almost not said at all. She darts a look to Krypto then, the fact he followed them no longer taken as a good thing. "How is he with crowds," she asks Superboy quickly, worry creeping into her voice. Solarflare has arrived. Kara Zor-El comes into the area with Solarflare. She's wearing civilian clothes but isnt in her secret identity. Holding a couple of gift cards, she talks to Solar. "Okay so I think we go to Old Blue first, then The Main Place. Get you some nicer pants and maybe I can get some nice shoes." Now Kon looks worried. "I'm not sure," he admits. "Maybe he flew back home," he adds hopefully, as he tilts his head to try and listen through the crowd. TWITTER: @mosexykonwon #sbwg4eva 2adorablelook TINYPIC/CU4212 "Well you better pick them. I wouldnt know good ones, just be happy with some that just cover me. Though I dont see why everyone is so obssessed with this modesty...cant absorb sunlight through clothes so well." Solarflare says to Kara as he watches her. Kara Zor-El smiles a little. "Well we could always just get you a mesh sort of thing instead. You know what, I'll show you when we get there." Wonder Girl pages: She needs to stop fucking posing rapid fire like that. Pose order. LEARN IT! "I don't see him," Cassie says, sounding rather concerned. It is enough to distract her fully from her surroundings, enough so that she brushes her hand against one of Superboy's without even noticing. "Here... get us some pizza and drinks," she pulls out money and offers it to her 'date', "And I'll go see if I can find him." As if in answer to Wonder Girl's earlier question, there is a white flash, and then a dog with a cape standing there growling at Kara, eyes glowing red. It is clearly not happy at seeing the girl. Any money Kon has is quickly shoved to the cashier waiting to take the pizza order. "Hold on to that, I want a pizza, large, with pepperoni. Just... I'll be back!" The cashier nods, eyes wide open, as people draw back. "Uh, look," Kon begins, waving his arms. "It's my dog. He's just... allergic to the smell of something that girl is carrying!" TWITTER: RT @#superpets: FLYING DOG. WITH CAPE. TINYPIC/A4s4SC. Solarflare nods. "Mesh...is that like the cage stuff I seen be-" Was all that was said before he saw the white blur and was immediatly between the girl and the dog, green eyes watching the white animal as he keeps himself between the super dog. "He has a cape like you..." He says as he tries to keep himself between the dog and the girl, regardless to either movements. Kara Zor-El looks at Solar, then at Krypto. "Rao above... Kon? Kon why did you let him out?" "Krypto," Cassie calls out, finding the center of the commotion easily. "Get your furry butt over here /now/." She is not the one who takes the authoritive role with the dog, it something she usually saves for Superboy since Krypto is technically his, but this is one time she can't risk his not listing to him and continuing his bad behavior. She has seen Supergirl and the Tameranean but doesn't greet them just yet, this too serious. The dog -continues- to snarl, even as Kon flies up and above the crowd, and -whistles-. "Krypto! Here, boy," he claps his hands. The dog's eyes fade back to normal colors as he turns his head to look at Cassie, and at Kon, before the snarl fades, and the dog hangs its head, as he ... slowly, and almost guiltily, flies towards the girl. "Oh COME ON! Me, you don't listen to, but -her- you do?" Kon explodes. "Kon? The dog is Kon?" Solarflare asks and when the dog lowers it's head and flies to the blonde he met before, he just remains between Kara and the dog, though he seems to relax slightly. "Or was that Krypto?" He asks as he looks to Kara, to see if the dog did something super fast beyond his sight. Kara Zor-El looks at the dog warily. "The dog's Krypto. Kon's my cousin... er... sorta." she says to Solar. "Excuse us a moment," Wonder Girl says while sounding like a parent who is about to take a naughty child to the other room for a 'talk', her finger now pointed in the direction the Tower can be found in. "You go back home now and you stay. Bad dog. And no treats for you." Done, she looks at Kon, smirking slightly at his distress. "I'm cuter. What do you expect... and sorry, guys," she adds, now looking at Kara and Solarflare. "Don't know what has gotten into him. Probably overly-excited." TWITTER: @mobosloamazon HOT GAMS RT: @smatt DOG OBEYS MISTRESS *tinyvideoURL* Krypto wags its tail ever so slightly, and flies. Not towards the Titan Tower, but towards 'home'. Kon shakes his head, resisting the urge to respond to Cassie by sticking out his tongue. Instead, he chooses to wag a finger right back at Wonder Girl, "Bad girl, no treats for you," with a smirk. And then turning before he gets sidetracked by Cassie, he looks right at Kara. "I let him out. He's pretty well behaved. I've never seen him act the way he does, except at you. You sure you're not carrying -something-?" he says, eyeing the big orange fellow and quirking an eyebrow at Supergirl to do the introductions. Kara Zor-El looks at Conner. "He -never- liked me. Not since the first day I went to the Fortress. What do you think I'd be carrying?" She crosses her arms. Kara Zor-El looks at Solar, then back at Kon. "Kon, Solarflare. Solar, Kon-El. Kon's my cousin.... sort of. Not my cousin cousin..... not Superman." Kara is not in 'uniform' however. Solarflare nods as he then looks to the teen. "A sort of cousin? Never met one of those. You can call me Solarflare. I have no real name other than that." He says to the man then looks to Kara. "So he is like you?" He asks as he watches her with a relaxed look, even looking relaxed around her though he seems to slightly tense when his attention reverts to Kon and Cassie. Cassie looks at Kon, smirking a bit when he turns the tables on her and chides her. "Hey, not my fault he listens to me more." She has done a good job of bribing Kon's dog, it seems. "Speaking of treats, think they're calling for us. Pizza's done. Feel free to join us," she adds Kara-and-Solaflare-wards before bounding to get the pizza and everything else. Looking back at Cassie and watching her go, Kon seems fascinated by the way she walks, at least until he pulls his eyes away, back towards his cousin. "Uh... I don't know, maybe you're carrying some sort of intergalactical cooties or something!" TWITTER: @cattyreporter SUPERGIRL CARRYING SPACE VDs. Kara Zor-El shrugs a little, putting her hands in her pockets along with the gift cards. Solarflare just shrugs, then looks to Kara. "If you want to, I dont mind." He asks as he looks around at the various people before his attention moves to Supergirl, offering a hand to her. It takes a bit of juggling on Cassie's part but the pizza and canned sodas are brought over, her dexterity aiding in this. "Shall we try to find a place to sit?" Hopefully somewhere private. Without people being jerkwads what with the pictures and tweeters and crap like that. "How about back at the Tower?" Kon suggests, jerking a thumb back at the direction they came from. He does take a moment to flash a grin at a particularly close photographer, taking a moment to pull Solarflare close and flashing a V gesture. TWITTERFEED: @WWMASH SB AND HULK HOGAN POSED FOR PICTURE! SQUEE!